


@WakandaForever

by Lowkeylokilady



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Mischief, Shuri has a YouTube, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 16:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13721523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lowkeylokilady/pseuds/Lowkeylokilady
Summary: After sharing knowledge with the world, they can now share jokes too. This takes the form of both getting social media accounts, including YouTube.





	@WakandaForever

After the press release there was fear. Fear of the unknown, fear of what had been hidden from the world. But more importantly there were questions about the new technology Wakanda had discovered, and it’s uses.

There was too much history to be covered continuously in a week, or perhaps even a month. The solution was simple: give it piece by piece. Do not startle them with to much new information at once, or they will not understand and will come raging for what they want.

Shuri thought that it was a little bit like befriending a wild animal. You give it only pieces of meat until it knows you will feed it and it will not eat you; heading the science and information exchange was like you had several wild animals and they would fight each other for the meat.

After the third release, she was ready to take a break and go see Disneyworld like a regular teenager on holiday would do. Her brother had decided he needed to escort her personally to ensure her safety, never mind that she would be taking two of the royal guard with her. To keep a low profile they had rented a room in an nice hotel, but nothing extravagant.

This is where the problem came in. Regular hotels, though they try their hardest, have bugs and spiders in them more often than not. And the King of Wakanda was really, definitely, NOT afraid of spiders. At all. But if someone who looks suspiciously like him was filmed running out of a bathroom screaming “KILL IT KILL IT KILL IT”, then no harm no foul, right?

This was the beginning of Shuri’s YouTube channel.

-

The second video to go up was when he tested the kinetic absorbing suit. You could hear someone in the background talking about scientific reasons, and then you saw King T’Challa knocked flat on his ass. Like she would ever delete that.

-

The third video that shows up when you google “Epic fails” is a video of Wakandas king riding a hover bike. It looks like he is showing some kids the proper way to steer, but as soon as he kicks off the bike shoots straight through the crowd. There is a shout of “FUCK” as the camera zooms in on T’Challa barely hanging on while the bike flips and turns. In the background, you can hear maniacal cackling.

When the bike brings him back to the kids and Shuri, he looks like he might fall over. The bike saves him the trouble, and turns upside down to relive itself of him. Shuri manages to gasp out between laughs,”I told you it is more difficult now.” T’Challa opens one eye to stare at Shuri and the camera. “I hate you.” The video ends with the sound of children’s laughter.

-

T’Callas debut on YouTube goes like this: Shuri looking at the camera, pleading her case.

Shuri tries to be nice to her brother, she does. Really! She doesn’t know why you’re looking at her like that. It’s not her fault you insist on touching things I have told you not to. How could she have known what would happen? She had said it was experimental! The Camera turns to a shot of T’Challas unimpressed face with a green head of hair and beard.

The caption is “I did not deserve this.”

-

There is a video of Shuri’s first time driving a car. She’s read all the required reading, she’s passed the test, she’s ready to drive. This is what you can hear her tell herself. T’Challa is right beside her, telling her to put it in reverse and gently press on the gas pedal. It seems to be going ok.

That is until she chrashes against the garage. The hologram dies around them. Shuri makes a face and asks “Will you ever let me drive a real car?”

“Not if you keep breaking my fake garage.”

-

By the time they have shared almost everything with the world, YouTube has become a source of pranks. The prank war has been going on for so long no one can remember exactly who started it. Or at least, that's what they say. But if you search hard enough, you can find a video titled "Experiment 573: Airhorn alarm. The cover is of T'Challa sleeping.

While that is all you need to know about that particular video to draw your own conclusions, it still makes Shurri laugh, even if it was so long ago he didn't have enhanced hearing to make it louder to him. It would have ruined the whole experiment if he had warning.

The next day, a video of Shuri wearing a shirt that says "Don't want none unless you got Bunsen" while talking about how "Most of the math in Star Trek is way ahead of its time, especially considering at least half of it is correct! Some of the theories are so advanced I used them up through elementary school!" is posted. Nobody blames him if the title is "Can you believe I am related to this nerd?"

-

They both have had very successful YouTube carrers, but if you ask Shuri what her favorite video of her brother is, it is not one they posted. Instead, she will show you her sitting on the bed muffling giggles while her brother sings off-key in the shower. He maintains that he knew she was there and was doing it to amuse her.

And every time he says this within earshot of Shuri, she says “I don’t know, it sounded like a sincere rendition of ’Apple Bottom Jeans.”

**Author's Note:**

> *Opens door* *throws out a baby fanfic into the world* *Closes door*


End file.
